galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers SPD Episodes
'Power Rangers SPD Logo' 'Episodes' #'Beginnings (1)' #*'It is the year 2025 and humans and Aliens live together in peace, a new team is formed to keep the earth safe. Space Patrol Delta. However, they are about to face a new and deadly threat to the galaxy. Emperor Gruumm has arrived, sending his advanced Krybot guard to access a device that will boost his power, only one group can stop him, three cadets recently promoted to the rank of Power Rangers.' #'Beginnings (2)' #*'The B-Squad Rangers battle Gruumm’s Krybots, whilst two thieves, Jack & Z are brought to justice and are given a choice, join SPD, or suffer in prison.' #'Confronted' #*'When the A-Squad, are called off world to battle the Troobian armada, B-Squad are given the task of safeguarding Earth, but Jack’s complacent laziness and abuse of power as a Power Ranger separates him from the team.' #'Walls' #*'Sky’s bitter jealousy of Jack’s position as Red Ranger comes to the surface once more, as he becomes more confrontational and isolated from the team.' #'Dogged' #*'R.I.C is seriously malfunctioning so Cruger orders his shutdown. Syd asks Bridge and Boom if they can fix him.' #'A-Bridged' #*'Bridge personally investigates a recent bank robbery in an effort to prove the innocence of a monster.' #'Sam (1)' #*'The SPD Rangers face a formidable challenge in Sam, a young boy with amazing powers.' #'Sam (2)' #*'Z & Cruger attempt to convince the Rangers that Sam’s situation is not unique in an attempt to prove how much good he can provide them, but Sam is still being targeted by both sides.' #'Idol' #*'Sky’s best friend Dru returns to Earth after a year missing from duty. Loyalties are tested however when Dru is implicated in a failed assassination attempt on Cruger’s life.' #'Stakeout' #*'Tension builds between the SPD Rangers when Jack neglects Syd’s birthday and gets involved with a criminal suspects former partner under careful observation.' #'Shadow (1)' #*'Haunted by nightmares of his past, Cruger is most intolerable to be around, biting people’s heads off at the slightest remark.' #'Shadow (2)' #*'When an old enemy of Cruger’s kidnaps Kat, he vengefully attempts a rescue mission with the aid of a new morpher.' #'Abandoned' #*'When Cruger refuses to help B-Squad battle Gruumm’s latest agent of destruction, the B-Squad are forced to solve their latest case without the aid of their commanding officer.' #'Wired (1)' #*'The SPD Rangers learn there is more to eager D-Squad member Sophie than meets the eye as Mora and the criminal Valko make preparations to sabotage the Delta Base.' #'Wired (2)' #*'Her true nature revealed, Sophie is cast out of SPD. An enraged Cruger demands B-Squad retrieve Sophie at all costs but Valko intercepts her ahead of the team and takes her to a remote warehouse, where her unique abilities play a hand in helping him to control the monstrous Goradon.' #'Boom' #*'Boom, with help from Bridge, Z & Syd is forced to lie to his parents that he is the Orange Ranger when they come to visit him. Meanwhile, Jack & Sky disappear while investigating a disturbance in a warehouse.' #'Recognition' #*'On his way to interrogation, alien criminal Wootox switches bodies with Sky and creates havoc within the Delta Base whilst Sky is incarcerated.' #'Samurai' #*'Emperor Gruumm uses a time portal to bring a skilled alien Samurai, Katana, into the present day.' #'Dismissed' #*'Cruger issues an open challenge to Emperor Gruumm to meet him face-to-face on Earth. Meanwhile, Supreme Commander Birdie arrives at the Delta Base to check on progress.' #'Perspective' #*'When the satellite surveillance systems are cut off during a battle between the B-Squad & the Krybots at the World Gold Depository, Cruger demands a first-hand account of the mission, only to be subjected to various, ego-driven points of view from the SPD Rangers questioned.' #'Messenger (1)' #*'Morgana, leads a personal assault against the B-Squad. Meanwhile, Boom discovers a cryptic and ominous message from the future warning of the fall of SPD and the triumph of Gruumm.' #'Messenger (2)' #*'The B-Squad is bailed out of their difficult battle with Morgana and her cohorts by the enigmatic Omega Ranger, an SPD member from a timeline presently under the grip of Emperor Gruumm’s evil.' #'Zapped' #*'Morgana helps out downtrodden magician Mysticon, offering a means to become genuinely powerful in exchange for assisting her in defeating the SPD Rangers.' #'Reflection (1)' #*'In order to track down and nullify the threat of the alien copycat criminal Slate, a new SPD Battlizier is developed. Sky is assigned to gain information on Slate from the criminal Mirloc, who, unbeknownst to Sky, is the being responsible for the death of his father.' #'Reflection (2)' #*'Learning of how closely connected Mirloc is to his past, Sky angrily confronts Cruger over concealing the truth from him for so long. Meanwhile, Mirloc offers his services to Gruumm and uses his unique reflective powers to seize control of B-Squad’s weapons and ultimately captures them.' #'S.W.A.T. (1)' #*'When two acquaintances of Piggy’s Stench & Thresher begin to get the better of the bickering and unfocused B-Squad with heavily advanced armor, Cruger sends the squabbling SPD Rangers to the planet Zentor to undergo a rigorous series of exercises under the supervision of Sergeant Silverback.' #'S.W.A.T. (2)' #*'On the planet Zentor, the B-Squad fail to impress Sergeant Silverback and are demoted and will have to learn the full measure of teamwork if they are to regain their rank and their right to defend the Earth, but will even the new S.W.A.T upgrades be enough to overcome Stench & Thresher’s Armor?' #'Robotpalooza' #*'The SPD Rangers are plagued by a wave of robotic assailants, taxing them to the point of exhaustion. Meanwhile Bridge begins to have a series of recurring dreams revolving around a battle that has yet to occur.' #'Katastrophe' #*'Kat is offered the chance to serve with Galaxy Command, but an envious former classmate arrives on the scene armed with a deadly weapon, and only Kat can bring his rampage to a halt with the aid of special powers.' #'Missing' #*'Whilst tracking down a fugitive called Bork, Bridge mysteriously vanishes, leaving the SPD Rangers with an urgent need to locate him before he meets certain doom.' #'History' #*'Broodwing and his assistant Professor Cerebros of the New Tech City Laboratory bring the Dino Thunder Rangers to the future. It soon falls to the Dino Thunder Rangers & SPD Rangers to foil Broodwing & Gruumm’s plan.' #'Impact' #*'One of Broodwing’s allies impersonates a respected meteorologist and succeeds in setting a meteor on a collision course with Earth.' #'Badge' #*'Cruger faces his past as an old enemy begins inflicting pain on SPD officers before stealing the badges of his victims.' #'Insomnia' #*'Emperor Gruumm travels back in time to 2004 to take Earth over long before SPD even existed to oppose him. B-Squad pursue him and once again run into the Dino Thunder team to unite against the allied forces of Gruumm & Zeltrax,' #'Wormhole' #*'The SPD Rangers have difficulty sleeping after overhearing a conversation between Cruger & Kat lamenting over the loss of A-Squad and their effectiveness. They reflect on their previous adventures, whilst Mora discovers the truth behind Gruumms’ pilfering of resources.' #'Resurrection' #*'Jack meets a kindred spirit offering out goods to the homeless, a trait he was once accustomed. Meanwhile, A-Squad is finally located but they have new allegiances.' #'Endings (1)' #*'Cruger is captured by A-Squad and held on board Gruumm’s ship. Gruumm’s superior, Omni prepares the final stages of its’ grand ascension. The B-Squad confront the A-Squad in a devastating conflict.' #'Endings (2)' #*'Omni, the Magnificence descends on the planet and begins attacking the city.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:SPD